


This Love is Just For (The) Show

by RxSterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Background Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, F/M, Kinda, M/M, McCall Pack, Mentions of Panic Attacks, the bachelor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RxSterek/pseuds/RxSterek
Summary: The McCall Pack is watching The Bachelor, as they do every season. The boys are begrudgingly dragged into it, Stiles is just there for the snacks (and to complain about how unrealistic it all is, and Scott thinks it's great pack bonding. But then, Stiles makes the one mistake the he knows better than to make.... he makes a bet with Lydia Martin. Now, Stiles finds that he has become a contestant on the latest season. But he won't last because he doesn't believe in the concept, and there's no way this Derek Hale guy will fall in love with him.... right?~~~~~~~~AKA.... my friends make me watch The Bachelorette and I was inspired to write a Bachelor AUTitle Change: previously, Born to Be a BachelorNow: This Love is Just For (The) Show
Relationships: Allison Argent/Lydia Martin, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Minor or Background Relationship(s), More to come but I don't want to ruin some surprises, Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura
Comments: 14
Kudos: 40





	1. Prologue: The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Just going to state this now. There will be lot's of handwaving hoodilum by me. We're also just going to pretend that the contestants are mixed genders and sexualities. This is kind of just a just for fun thing I started one night and I'm enjoying writing it and seem to get new inspiration whenever I watch the show. So here ya go! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Oh! Ages. Uh so Stiles and Co are like 25-ish, Derek 30-ish, Liam 22-ish. Just ask for any other character's age!

Stiles sighed and leaned his head back against the seat in the limo. He twiddled his thumbs and his leg bounced. He wondered how he got himself in this situation. Well, okay, he wasn’t really wondering. It was definitely one Lydia Martin’s fault. And his big fat mouth. But there was no surprise there. He closed his eyes, the knot of anxiety building in his stomach. He wouldn’t have a panic attack before he even met The Bachelor. Stiles snorted at the thought. But still. He refused, on principal to have a panic attack over something he knew didn’t matter. That's what he told himself, anyway.

Stiles sighed and opened his eyes to stare out the window, his hands fiddling with a remote he knew controlled the music, lights, and door between him and the driver. He’d already been asked twice to stop messing with the buttons. So now he held the remote and just fiddled with it. Never in his life, in all 25 years, would he have imagined himself a contestant on “The Bachelor” or any other dating show. He believed in love. He’d had great examples of love in his life with his parents, and his dad now dating Scott’s mom. He knew what love looked like. And the whole “love at first sight” concept or “love in a short time” through artificially construed dates was not real love. Which is the exact reason he now found himself sitting in the back of a limo in a starched shirt (starched!) and a three piece suit. He refused to wear a full tuxedo like Lydia had wanted, but he had conceded to the 3 piece suit… as long as it resembled a plaid design. Stiles let out a groan and leant his head against the window, closed his eyes, and thought back to the night that had started all of this. At least the memory of the pack and the warm pulls it brought to his pack bonds settled the anxiety growing in him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The boys gave their customary groan as “The Bachelor” scrolled out in golden letters across the screen of Scott’s massive TV. Lydia glared around the room.

“Awwww it’s not so bad.” Allison said with a smile as she set some popcorn on the coffee table amongst the rest of the snacks. “Liam, you really enjoyed the last season!” She said. Liam sputtered and hid behind a couch cushion.

“It’s not a matter of enjoying it.” Stiles started in, as he always did. “It’s the whole concept! It’s all fabricated. There’s no real love here.” 

“They vet the contestants. It’s no different than setting someone up on a blind date.” Lydia responded as she passed around this week’s drink concoction. It looked like some kind of rif on a Cosmopolitan. Lydia was known for her drinks and it was her weekly contribution when they all watched the show. 

“Yeah, with the added addition of fame and popularity as your entire dating history is shown across national television.” Stiles retorted as he took his drink from Lydia. 

“Who cares about love and dating history?” Theo asked with a smirk. “I’d go just to see all those hot bods.” 

“Exactly!” Stiles let out, raising an arm in exasperation. “See? That’s my point. Majority of the contestants don’t actually care about love. They just care about the superficial things.”

“Hey Dude, some of us have to take chances on what’s in front of us.” Scott said with a teasing look. “Not all of us can have the security of our childhood best friend promising to marry us by the time we’re 35.”

“Awww Scotty, are you proposing marriage?” Stiles asked, clasping his hands over his heart and fluttering his eyelashes at his best friend. Scott laughed and pushed Stiles over.

“Um… am I missing something? I thought Kira and Scott were dating?” Liam questioned. Allison giggled while Theo and Lydia rolled their eyes.

“He’s talking about Heather. Stiles and Heather got married in kindergarten.” Theo said, before raising his voice to a falsetto and adding, “and promised to love each other forever and ever.” He continued. “They also did the whole, stupid, pinky promise, if they weren’t married by the time they were 35 they’d marry each other.”

“She was upset! Another guy dumped her over something stupid. I was lonely while my Dad worked another Christmas and her parents were getting ready to leave on another trip. It was just a comfort thing!” Stiles defended himself. “Although, there are worse people I can think of to be married to.” Stiles added, kicking out at Theo but accidentally hitting Scott instead who winced good naturedly. 

“Where is Heather, anyway?” Allison asked, before Theo and Stiles could really start after one another. 

“She was in Italy with her Mom again, looking at some merchandise. Her flight didn’t get in until late. She said she’d try and be here but she might not make it.” Stiles responded. For once, he didn’t miss all of the glances his friends shared.

“Oh my god, it isn’t like that!” Stiles said, flopping his arms in the air. “I’m pretty sure she has a boyfriend right now! Plus, we dated in high school. It was fine, but nothing special.” He said with a shrug. Lydia patted his thigh.

“Yes, we know Sweetie. Although if you think blind dates won’t end in love, but yet your childhood friend who you’ve dated but broken up amicably with didn’t end in love, then how do you think you’ll fall in love, Stiles? You have to be open to it.” Lydia said.

“I’m open to love, okay? I’ll know it when it happens, but it’s not going to be fabricated and it’ll be natural.” He grunted. Lydia pursed her lips before surveying the room and sighing.

“You’ve all missed the first 5 contestants. I say number 3 is in the running for the First Impression Rose.” She said, quickly diverting everyone’s attention.

5 minutes later and one commercial break, Kira came running into the apartment, stowing her Katanas and gear in the closet, before slipping off her shoes.

“Did I miss anything?!” She asked a little breathlessly, before quickly landing in Scott’s welcoming lap and kissing her boyfriend

“Just Stiles’ usual rant about fabricated love.” Allison said with a smile and the group settled in for the episode

Before long, everyone was settled. Stiles picked his drink up and sniffed it before cautiously taking a sip. When he tasted no alcohol he raised his glass in thanks and saw Lydia’s small uptick of the corner of her lip. The commercial breaks were used to gossip and talk about the contestants. Stiles snorted when the inevitable drama occurred as the contestants all declared themselves genuine. When Heather arrived, jet lagged and a bit quiet, everyone quietly found a way to greet her and reestablish the pack scent. Twenty minutes later, the parting interviews of the contestants not selected in the rose ceremony, and the boys let out a sigh of relief as the show finally ended.

“Well. It’s definitely going to be a drama filled season.” Lydia sniffed.

“Oh my god! Can you believe Christy did that?!” Allison squealed.

“Hmmmm the Bachelor is really dreamy.” Kira said with a smile, “But you’re dreamier.” She said with a smile to Scott.

“It just seems like it’d be a bit much. All those bodies. Everyone in the same space. Fighting over the same man. I’d stake my claim early and not let anyone else near my man.” Malia said, wrinkling her nose. The girls giggled and dove into discussing the show while the guys moved to the dedicated game room. 

After losing a game, Stiles walked out to start cleaning up, while the guys continued their tournament. 

“Don’t get me wrong. I’m glad Scott and I shared English 110 and had the whole meet cute by literally bumping into one another. But I love the dates they go on! I would totally go sky diving!” Kira said with a grin.

“The clothes are to die for.” Lydia said, scrolling through her phone. “I would love an opportunity to wear dresses like those. Although some of them are bit lacking in taste.”

“I just wonder.” Heather started. “How true are the relationships, really? After all the glam and exciting dates? I feel like it’s all a distraction from what’s real. I enjoy watching it. But I just don’t think it’s realistic.”

“Yes! Thank you! Finally! One of you is sane.” Stiles said, popcorn going everywhere as he gestured with his arms while in the middle of picking up the various snacks. Lydia rolled her eyes.

“Please don’t get him started.” She said.

“She has a point.” Malia said shrugging. “After all that time of the guy sharing his attention, it’s suddenly the one person. For the contestants it’s easy. Like I said earlier. You stake your claim and fight. But for him? How is he supposed to suddenly just focus on one person now?” She asked. Stiles eagerly sat down with the girls, pulling a fistful of popcorn to his mouth.

“Not to mention, after all the fabricated love, they finally find they aren’t who they think everyone is!” He says. “It isn’t true love.”

“And yet, some of these couples are together and married. Some even have kids.” Lydia said, before wrinkling her nose and lifting her finger to push against Stile’s chin. “Don’t talk with your mouth full." Stiles rolled his eyes but swallowed the popcorn in his mouth.

“But there’s no way, statistically speaking, the majority of these couples stay together.” Stiles said, waving a greasy hand around. Lydia carefully encircled Stiles wrist and put it back in the bowl.

“Maybe not statistically, but it’s a show Stiles. I bet most of these contestants at least think they’re there for love or falling in love at some point.” Lydia argued.

“Bet?” Stiles asked, “I’ll give you a bet. The couple that comes out from this season won’t last 9 months.” He responded. Lydia’s eyebrow quirked. 

“Alright Stiles. I’ll take your bet.” She said with a smile. Stiles knew her smiles and this was a dangerous smile. This was her smile that said she had a plan and knew exactly what she wanted and how to get it. Stiles should have known better, and yet, his big fat mouth opened itself. “What are your conditions?” She asked.

“If the couple breaks up you have to ask Allison on a date and finally make your move.” He said with a smirk. Allison let out a squeak and Lydia rolled her eyes.

“Hey Allison?” She asked, turning to her friend. 

“Yes Lyds?” Allison asked.

“Come here, babe.” She said before gently holding Allison’s face and leaning in to softly kiss the other girl. It didn’t take long before Allison was responding, her hand ghosting down Lydia’s side. Kira and Heather giggled together at Stiles’ gobsmacked face. When the two pulled apart, Lydia turned to Stiles.

“Done. Now. When you lose, you have to be a contestant on the next Bachelor.” Lydia said with a smirk. Stiles' mouth opened and closed, before he finally recovered himself.

“You’re supposed to wait until after the time constraints, Lydia.” Stiles said with exasperation. Lydia shrugged.

“I don’t need a stupid bet to get me to make a move. I know a good thing when I see it. Allison just needed to be ready too.” She said with a smile. Stiles groaned.

“Wait.. No! No, I'm not becoming a contestant on the show! I won’t even get past the casting process. They’ll take one look at my pale ass and go ‘next!’ without even needing to see my charming personality.” He responded, Lydia’s conditions finally hitting him.

“Well then, you shouldn’t have any qualms about agreeing to my bet.” She said with a smirk. Stiles fell back on the floor and groaned, realizing Lydia had backed him into a corner, like she always did when she wanted something.

“Damn it.” Stiles muttered, before he stood up and cleared off the rest of the dishes. 

“Right. Now that all of that is done. If you’ll excuse us, I have a girlfriend to make out with.” Allison said with a smile and tugging Lydia towards their shoes.

It wasn’t long before the rest of the pack had left and Scott and Kira had long gone back to their room. Stiles was in the kitchen, finishing the last of the cleaning and Heather remained to help him. She sighed and rested her head on her arms on the counter.

“God, I’m so tired.” She said, Stiles gently rubbed a hand over her back.

“You okay?” He asked. 

“I’m fine. Just. Jet lag is a bitch.” She responded. Stiles laughed. “I think I should be the one asking if you’re okay. I thought you knew better than to make a bet with Lydia.” Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, apparently not. It’s fine though. These shows are stupid. Yes, I probably am running a higher risk than I’m comfortable with but, whatever. I’m the one who ran my stupid mouth.” He said with a shrug. “You wanna stay over? Or I can drive you home. Whatever you want.” He offered. Heather pulled her head up from her arms and smiled gently at Stiles.

“I actually wanted to talk to you Stiles.” She said softly.

“Yeah, okay, shoot.” He said, pulling out the bar stools for them to both sit at. He placed a mug of hot cocoa in front of them both. 

“I met someone.” She said, taking in a deep breath and staring into her cocoa. “I know I say that a lot. But. I genuinely think I found someone this time. He’s really sweet. He stood up to my mom. He knows about the business. I think it could be really good.” She said. Stiles reached out and took her hand.

“I’m happy for you, Heather. You deserve someone who treats you like a queen.” He said with a genuine smile. She glanced up at him.

“You aren’t mad?” She asked softly. He looked at her confused.

“Mad? Why would I be mad?” He asked.

“You know, the whole 35 marriage promise thing.” She said. Stiles laughed.

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll find someone, alright?” He asked with a laugh. “Pretty sure Malia and I can work out a deal and at least share rent somewhere if all the rest of you are happily married off.”

“Hmmm, I suppose that would work. I just, I wanted to make sure you were okay and I wasn’t hurting you.” Heather said. Stiles raised hand above her head.

“I Stiles Stilinski, herby give you my blessing. Go in peace my child.” He said. Heather giggled and reached up grasping his hand.

“Stiles! Be serious!” She said.

“I am. The most serious serious.” He said

“Alright, Mitchy. I’m too tired to deal with you.” She said. Stiles flailed at the nickname, nearly falling off the stool

“You promised!” He squawked. “You promised you’d never call me that ever again!” He said. Heather grinned.

“Then be serious.” She said. 

“You’re no fun.” He huffed. “But yes, I solemnly promise it does not hurt my feelings that you finally found the love of your life.” He said. Heather sighed but took the words as Stiles meant them.

“Good. Now, can we go to bed?” She asked.

“As my lady demands.” Stiles said with a smile.

And that was how it all began. Of course, the couple had to stay together 10 months instead of 9, and now, here Stiles was about to make his debut on The Bachelor. His bag was packed with more suites and nice clothes than he’s ever owned in his life. Lydia had enjoyed the shopping sprees way too much. The limo pulled to a stop and the calm that had overcome Stiles shrank away.

“Oh god, I’m not ready for this. I can’t do this.” He muttered. The window was rolled down and the smiling face of Chris Harrison was greeting him.

“Alright,” He glanced down at a sheet of paper before folding it and placing it in his pocket. “Stiles. You ready to meet the love of your life?” He said, Stiles stared back at the man, opening and closing his mouth several times. Chris chuckled.

“Don’t worry you wouldn’t be the first to react this way. Just take a deep breath and prepare for the beginning of your journey with Derek Hale.” He said with a smile, before waving the limo through.

“Oh god, oh god, oh god.” Stiles muttered under his breath. His brain was stuck on all the replies he could have said to Chris, yet he had sat there like a fish. Now, he realized, he was about to do something he never would have thought he would do in his life. The window was rolled up and Stiles took a few deep breaths. A panic attack was not how he wanted to greet The Bachelor. Even if he didn’t believe in finding love this way and had no intentions of staying more than one night, he would not be known as the contestant that had a panic attack at the sight of the bachelor. “Come on Stilinski! Get a hold of yourself.” He muttered. “It’s not a big deal. Just go up, greet the guy, make small talk, then you can go home.” His pep talk was interrupted by the dividing wall between him and the driver disappearing.

“Alright Mr. Stilinski. In 30 seconds you will exit the limo, greet the Bachelor and head inside. I’ll count down from 5 to cue you.” The driver said. Stiles sucked in a breath. He couldn’t believe he was doing this. He couldn’t believe he’d been talked into this. He couldn’t believe he was stupid enough to bet against Lydia. He couldn’t believe….

“5, 4, 3, 2, 1.” The driver said.

“Oh god. This is it. This is it.” Stiles said under his breath. He sucked in a huge breath and opened the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles makes his debut on "The Bachelor" in a very Stiles manner. There's of course drama on the first night. It's The Bachelor. And Stiles doesn't think he's done anything to merit staying another week. So he's ready to go home, prove he's right that love can't be found on a reality TV show, and give the girls all the details on the contestants for the upcoming season. Because he's totally not sticking around for this. He won't get a rose. No way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for any glaring errors or if the scenes don't transition smoothly. I'm hosting my first Thanksgiving and while I'm not overwhelmed, I've also had a lot to do this week and my insomnia decided to make an appearance. So that's fun. So yeah didn't get to my editing rounds as much this week. But I still really enjoyed writing this chapter. Stiles' intro was fun, but I also have several other instances that were fun to write in this chapter. Also, warning that Kate does appear in this chapter
> 
> Title change curtesy of Ninteen95 because they are way better at titles than me! Thanks for the help!

Stiles opened the door of the limo, put one foot out the door and started to stand up. Just as his head cleared the door and his eyes met the hazel of Derek Hale’s, his foot caught on the door and he went sprawling across the driveway. _Stupid, stupid stupid_. He thought, as he could already hear Theo howling in laughter when the show premiered. He didn’t realize he was banging his head against the concrete in time to his thoughts before a hand was placed between his forehead and the concrete.

“You okay?” A gruff voice said. Stiles took a breath to steel his nerve and placed a hand under his chin, staring up at the man in front of him from where he lay. Before he even knew what he was saying, words were falling out of his mouth.

“You wouldn’t happen to have any french heritage would you?”

“What?” Derek asked, his eyebrows scrunching into a judgmental look.

“Because Eiffel for you.” Stiles finished with a wink. The man blinked down at him for a moment before covering his face with his hands.

“Oh god.” Derek groaned. Stiles laughed and jumped up.

“Stiles Stilinski, known for puns, sarcasm, and never knowing when to shut the hell up.” He said with a grin. Derek finally came out from behind his hands and shook Stiles hand, shaking his head.

“Derek Hale.” He said. The two stood there for a moment before Stiles pulled his hand back and rubbed the back of his head.

“I uh, I guess I’ll see you in there?” He asked.

“Sure.” The man said, before the two were separating and Stiles was walking towards the house, cringing at how awkward that had been. _Well,_ he thought _, at least I’ll definitely be headed home by the end of the night,_ and disappeared into the house.

Stiles was greeted with applause and a few wolf whistles. _Ironic, wolf whistles around the bachelor who is a wolf._ Stiles' brain helpfully supplied while he mentally rolled his eyes at himself.

“Smooth move, kid.” One man said, sending a few of the female contestants into fits of laughter. Stiles actually rolled his eyes this time. _Great. This will be just like high school._

“You’re just jealous you don’t have my skills.” Stiles said, before sliding one foot forward and doing jazz hands at his hips. The others in the room stared at him blankly, like they couldn’t quite believe what they were seeing.

“Is he for real?” Stiles heard someone mutter.

“What is he wearing?”

“There’s no way he’s here for love. He must think this is all one big joke.” He heard. Well, they weren’t entirely wrong. Stiles just grinned at the room and walked forward to find a seat.

“Stiles Stilinski.” He said with a smile. 

“What the hell kind of name is Stiles.” He heard someone mutter. 

“Cute. Never heard that one before.” Stiles grumbled back as he sat down.

A few other men and women introduced themselves and waved, but for the most part everyone went back to gossiping and watching the other contestants get their first chance to woo Derek. Stiles glanced around and finally noticed a kitchen back beyond most of the cameras that were milling around, getting everyone’s reactions. He stepped around and found someone making drinks.

“Champagne?” The bartender asked with a smile. Stiles rubbed the back of his neck.

“I, uh, don’t really drink. Can I get like a club soda or something?” He asked. The bartender nodded.

“Don’t drink and you managed to end up here huh?” They asked. Stiles snorted.

“Tell me about it. Guess that’s my interesting fact that kept them intrigued.” He said, rolling his eyes. The bartender smiled and handed over the drink.

“Well, you ever need something, I’ve got you covered.” They said.

“Thank, dude.” Stiles said raising his glass and stepping back to the room just in time for one of the crew members to ask the room at large, 

“So, what’s everyone’s first impressions of Derek?” which set the room buzzing and the cameras focusing on the answers of the contestants. Stiles let the conversation wash over him. While he wasn’t one to keep his thoughts to himself, he just really didn’t care. This was all just a ruse any way.

“And you?” The person asked Stiles directly. Stiles blinked up at the Camera that was now in front of his face.

“Oh uh, just, eyes. Wow. They’re great.” He said. The crewmember chuckled and turned away, satisfied with whatever they had gotten. Stiles didn’t want to piss anyone off and he definitely knew that saying he was here for a bet could get a lot of people into trouble. He also knew that it would give off the totally wrong impression of himself. While he really didn’t care a whole lot about that, he also didn’t want to be known nationwide as the asshole who went on The Bachelor for nothing more than a bet. He was just going to play it cool tonight and be gone in the morning. Just another face in the sea of contestants that showed up to be Derek Hale’s love.

Eventually everyone showed up and Derek walked in to where they were all gathered, Chris trailing after him with that smile fixed on his face.

“So, I guess I’m supposed to welcome you all here.” Derek began, glancing around at the room with a rather blank expression. A few of the contestants tittered with laughter. “We have the rest of the evening to get introduced, so I guess we’ll see where this goes.” He said. Stiles’ eyebrows furrowed in confusion at first. It was so unlike the excited and over the top Bachelors and Bachelorettes he had seen in the past. Maybe it was editing and it was just experienced differently in person. He shrugged and didn’t really worry about it.

“Mmm, well I don’t know about you Tiger, but I’m ready to be introduced now.” One of the females said. She wore a low cut dress and entirely too much glitter in Stiles’ opinion. She latched onto Derek’s arm and was leading him away while the man sent looks of, well Stiles wasn’t sure what those looks were, but he was definitely trying to communicate something to Chris with those eyebrows. A number of cameras went to follow the couple while the rest seemed to move out somewhere else. Stiles let out a deep breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, the room finally didn’t feel so small now that all the cameras were gone.

“Well thank you everyone for coming.” Chris started as he looked around at the rest of the contestants. “Now, while Kate and Derek get to know one another, the rest of you feel free to help yourselves to some more drinks, and sit out on the patio, the living area, wherever there are big spaces. We like to leave the smaller, more secluded spaces to give each of you more privacy with Derek. But feel free to sit around, get to know one another, and of course, don’t forget to snag your chance with Derek tonight. It’d be a pity to get all the way out here and not even get a chance to really speak to him. Maybe one of you will even get lucky enough to get a kiss.” Chris said with a chuckle before fading into the shadows again. Stiles watched him carefully. He couldn’t put his finger on it but the man gave him the creeps. Why would he encourage them to try and kiss Derek? On the first date no less. Sure Stiles kissed a couple of his first dates, but not in a pressured situation like this where 50 eyes were looking around and waiting for a chance to stab you in the back. God, this sucked. He sighed before wandering out to the patio and looking around.

Eventually Stiles found a spot that wasn’t too crowded and settled into the cushion of a chair..

“I’m Isaac.” The curly haired man next to him said, a scarf wrapped around his neck.

“Stiles.” He said nodding to him. “So what brought you out here?” Stiles asked. He was starting to go into information gathering mode. He was curious. So sue him.

“The sense of adventure. And hey, I’ve tried my luck with others in love and it hasn’t really worked. Derek is kind of my type, seemed like a decent guy, we share some similar values, and seems to want the same things out of life. So I figured, why not?” Isaac shrugged.

“What about you, Stiles?” One of the others asked. Stiles was acutely aware of the two cameras now circling their group. 

“Oh uh, small town, kind of figured out all my options there. My childhood friend who promised to marry me at 35 if we were both single just got home and told me she’d met the love of her life.” He said with a shrug. “So, I thought I’d try my luck here, see what happened. But, I’d like to get to know the man first before I make any real declarations.” Stiles said. It wasn’t all a lie. Lydia had carefully coached him on this, telling him that if he was really going to lie about anything he needed to base it in truth. He had rolled his eyes and told her he had been trained in lying. He was given a smack on the head for that one. 

“So, what do you do Stiles?” The group turned to him, clearly having moved on to jobs.

“Oh! I’m a researcher. If there’s information out there, I probably know it. Or know the people that know it. Or know how to find out to know it.” He said with a grin. The others gave him odd looks.

“A researcher? And it’s not...boring?” Isaac asked.

“Yeah, shocked everyone that that’s what I ended up doing. Well except for my Econ teacher in high school who was on the receiving end of my History of Male Circumcision paper. But that’s neither here nor there.” Stiles said. The others gave him odd looks. Isaac studied him for a moment before laughing.

“I think you and I might actually get along.” Isaac said.

“Yeah, maybe. As long as you don’t have 10 more of those scarves.” Stiles responded. Isaac smirked.

“Well, it’s a good thing I have closer to 50 then.” He said. Stiles laughed in return. Maybe this wouldn’t be such a bad night after all.

Slowly, the night edged on. Stiles glanced at his watch and realized it was already midnight. But he hadn’t seen Derek in awhile and it seemed most of those that had been in his group had wandered off. Isaac was nearby talking to one of the female contestants. He could hear distant cheering from the larger groups. He knew he should probably get up and go socialize with more of the contestants. But he was really comfortable where he was. His eyes slowly slipped closed, and the empty glass from his drink slipped, gently, from his slack hand and into the cushion of the seat.

It wasn’t until an hour later when Stiles realized he was being shaken awake and his eyes had been closed. He sat up quickly, his arms flailing around. He finally noticed Derek was standing above him with amusement showing slightly on his face. Stiles realized it might be the first real emotion Derek had shown on his face all night.

“Can I wake you long enough to have a chat, Sleeping Beauty?” He asked, raising his eyebrows.

“I dunno, can you manage to keep me awake with your conversation, Sourwolf?” Stiles retorted, stretching his arms as he stood up. He heard an overly dramatic gasp behind him and smirked.. 

“Come on.” Derek muttered before leading Stiles away. “Sourwolf?” He asked as they walked. Stiled shrugged.

“I don’t think I’ve seen you smile all night. But this is supposed to be the start of your most wonderful journey.” Stiles rambled, “And you’re a wolf. Thus, Sourwolf.” Derek let out a huff of air, but Stiles couldn’t really tell if that was just the man sighing. Derek was a hard man to read and Stiles didn’t really know much about him.

They ended up on some fancy cushions near the pool. Stiles let out a relaxed sigh. It was nice. To be away from all the lights and commotion. There was even a light breeze. Derek grunted out in agreement.

“Oh. Did I say that out loud? I have a tendency to think out loud and not realize it.” Stiles said. He looked around awkwardly before finally reaching down and untying his shoes, giving his hands something to do.

“So. What do you do? Besides fall out of cars?” Derek asked. Stiles snorted and lifted one shoe off.

“Research Analyst.” Stiles said with a shrug. He’d usually babble on about whatever latest thing he’d been researching. But Stiles had just woken up and he’d already told like 10 people this tonight. Lydia had argued with him when he simply said he was a researcher for his occupation. She thought name dropping the FBI would definitely get him on the show. But he had no interest in being on the show and he also happened to like his job at the FBI, thank you very much. While he knew he wouldn’t be fired necessarily for revealing that, he also knew that he didn’t really want to paint that target on his head. Because whenever he mentioned the FBI everyone assumed he was the guy knocking down doors and hunting down the bad guys. No, he preferred his cozy little desk and high clearance in the archives, thank you. He got enough of chasing down the bad guys in his own free time, he didn’t need more people hunting him down.

“What do you research?” Derek asked. Stiles looked up from where he had been taking off his other shoe. Derek shrugged. “I’m supposed to be getting to know you. It seems like you could know some interesting stuff.” 

“Uh, yeah, actually. People just generally don’t care to hear it.” Stiles said, before turning his attention back to his feet to take off his socks.

“So you work to analyze what the company does and help them make decisions?” Derek asked.

“Sorta. I kinda work in a specific niche so I tend to analyze a variety of things in that niche. But yeah, essentially whatever I research and analyze I give back to my superiors to help them make decisions. It’s really fascinating actually. There can be puzzles in the information and I get to be the one that solves them and gives them to someone else who can actually make things happen with that knowledge. I really enjoy it. I know some people think it’s super nerdy and geeky, but whatever. I’m kinda geeky, everyone else can deal.” Stiles said with a shrug. Having finally gotten his socks up and his pants folded enough to not get yelled at too much by Lydia, he dipped his feet in the water. He turned back to find Derek studying him closely.

“What?” Stiles asked. Derek shook his head. He opened his mouth to say something else, but was interrupted by someone coughing quietly.

“Ehm, Hi Derek? I’m Marin Morrell. I think, I think you might actually know my brother?” She said, tilting her head to the side. Derek quietly studied her for a moment. “Alan. Alan Deaton is his name.” She said.

“Oh. Yeah. We had a couple classes together. He was a little older than me though.” Derek said.

“Oh. Well he always talked highly of you. I was wondering if we could talk?” She asked. Derek hesitated and turned back to Stiles who shrugged.

“It’s your party, Dude. You’re free to talk to whoever you want.” He said. Derek scowled.

“Don’t call me dude.” He responded, before standing up. Stiles laughed and shook his head. 

“You got it, Sourwolf.” He said with a wink. Marin smiled while Derek groaned.

“I have a name you know.” He responded.

“And I bet it’s getting used a lot. I’d hate to wear it out on the first night. It’s not a totally bad name.” Stiles responded, grinning. Derek gave him an incredulous stare and opened his mouth to say something but Marin was tugging Derek away. Stiles chuckled and turned to stare back into the pool. As far as this whole thing went, he guessed it wasn’t a total waste of a night. It was definitely one of the weirdest nights he’d ever had, but at least it was interesting.

  
  
  


His little moment of peace was suddenly shattered when he heard yelling from the house. He was going to just stay put, but the camera man that had stayed near him nudged him.

“Come on, we better go see what’s going on. And we aren’t really allowed to leave anyone alone on the first night.” He said. Stiles groaned but got up, following him back to the main house. Cameramen were crawling all over the place, people were shouting, and everyone was trying to get a closer look.

“And that’s after I’m through with you! Then, my father will deal with you! He will find your name and track you down!” A woman’s voice screamed. Stiles groaned and edged around the group. This was why he hated this show. There was always drama.

“I’m sorry, Kate. I didn-” the other contestant tried to break in.

“You bumped me! And everyone knows these are cheap ass glasses! You were staring at me and then came to purposely bump into me and look at what you did! There’s glass in my hand and wine on my dress!” Kate raged, before suddenly letting out a squeal. “Oh my god! Is that blood?!” She screamed. “There’s blood on my dress!” Kate continued her dramatic scene and Stiles sighed, the cameramen completely focused on her. The medics were trying to get someone’s attention to see to Kate’s hand.

Stiles eventually wormed his way around the other contestants, looking for a quiet area. When he spotted Isaac sitting in the living room he quickly joined him.

“What a drama queen.” Stiles muttered, shaking his head. Isaac let out a shaky chuckle. “You alright?” Stiles asked, noticing how pale Isaac’s face was.

“Y-yeah.” Isaac said, before clearing his throat. “Alcohol, shouting, and I don’t really get along.” He muttered. Stiles made a noise in the back of his throat and changed the subject, all too familiar with that feeling. He had also noticed a cameraman circling, thinking they were sneaky.

“So, sports. Who’s your team?” He asked. Isaac gave him a grateful smile. 

It wasn’t too much longer before the shouting finally calmed down and Isaac and Stiles poked their heads out to see Derek walking up, his eyebrows scrunched in concern. There was some muttering with a crew member and Derek, before he strode over.

“Kate?” He asked quietly. “Are you alright?” Kate sniffled and gave a watery smile. Before she could say anything, the other contestant walked up and touched Derek’s arm.

“I am so sorry Derek! I swear I just bumped into her on accident! I didn’t even see her there.” he tried to explain.

“I think the one you need to apologize to is Kate, not me.” Derek said a small growl entering his voice. The contestant’s eyes darted to Kate’s and they swallowed. Before they could say anything, Kate laid a hand on Derek’s arm.

“It’s alright Derek. I’m sure they didn’t mean to. Accidents happen.” She said. Derek smiled at her.

“Is there anything you need? Here, let’s go see a medic.” He said helping her up, leaving the other contestant gaping after them. Right before they disappeared into the house, Stiles saw Kate smirk over her shoulder at the other contestant. Stiles groaned.

“What?” Isaac asked, looking better now the yelling was over. Stiles shook his head.

“She’s the classic, here for the drama, contestant.” Stiles sighed. Isaac smirked at Stiles as they found new seats.

“Watched this show a lot, have you?” He asked. Stiles let out an exasperated breath, flinging his head back.

“Not by choice.” He muttered, before sitting up and shrugging. Isaac sent him a curious look but let it go. Not long after, everyone was ushered into the living room and Chris walked in to leave the First Impression Rose on the table. Stiles checked his watch and let out a slightly surprised noise. The show always made it seem like the rose was given out shortly after everyone had been introduced. Heck, if Derek had managed to talk to Stiles, who was sound asleep, there was no way he hadn’t talked to the majority of the contestants. But it always seemed like there were a lot of contestants left who never got to speak to the Bachelor. Stiles sighed tiredly and ran his hand through his hair.

Derek entered the room and cleared his throat.

“Thank you all for being here. It’s, shocking, really, that all of you are here for me. But uh, thanks. It’s been nice getting to talk to a number of you and get to know you.” He said, glancing around. Stiles could have sworn Derek’s eyes rested on him for a second, but there was no way. No way, Stiles stuck out in a group like this. At least, not in a good way. “But, there’s only one impression rose.” He continued. Stiles noticed in his peripheral Chris was making a slow down gesture. “I wish I had at least 3. But I guess that’s what the other roses are for. So, this one tonight. Is going to go to,” He started, but was interrupted by a sniff from Kate and Chris making a cutting motion with his hand. Derek paused and took a breath. “Kate, will you accept this rose?” He asked. Stiles groaned while chatter broke out as Kate stood up smirking.

“Of course, Derek. This means so much to me.” She purred, leaning forward to kiss Derek’s cheek. Stiles sat staring at the coffee table. He wasn’t sure what was worse, sitting through an episode of the bachelor and seeing things coming from a mile away, or sitting and having a front row seat to it all. He sighed and glanced around, noticing people had broken into smaller groups again and Derek had been whisked away somewhere.

Around 4 am, Chris walked in.

“How is everyone feeling?” He asked with a smile. There were a number of cheers. Stiles stared around blearily, he had no idea how they all had this much energy. “Good! Glad to see everyone in such good spirits! We’re going to get set up now for the rose ceremony. So, not too much longer and some of you will really be on your journey here at Bachelor Nation.” He said with a grin. As Chris turned to start talking to the crew Stiles made a face and mimicked Chris. Stiles heard a low chuckle and turned to see Derek just out of the room covering his laugh with his hand. Seeing Stiles, Derek winked at him. Stiles felt the blush rise in his cheeks and sunk against the couch, trying to hide his face with his arm as he ran a hand through his hair. 

“Buussteed.” Isaac sing songed quietly.

“Shut up.” Stiles muttered gently kicking at Isaac’s ankle, before they were being corralled into another room and told to stand at certain points. Stiles noticed Kate standing near the center of the group. The smirk she’d worn since receiving the rose still stained her face.

“Alright everybody.” Chris said, “Please keep your reactions to a minimum. If you receive a rose from Derek you can give him a small kiss, but no making out. Hopefully we’ll be through with this in about an hour and then we can get to final interviews for the night. Derek? We’re ready when you are.” Chris said stepping back. Derek entered the room and glanced around the room. Stiles hid another yawn. He just had to stand there for another hour and then he’d be back on his way home. _I can probably be home by afternoon._ He musd to himself. _It wasn’t that long of a drive here. Probably need to be ready for a girls’ night. At least I managed to talk to Derek, so Lydia can’t get too mad. She’s going to kill me though if they show that scene by the pool._ He smirked, thinking of the tongue lashing Lydia would give him. 

“Stiles.” Derek said, bringing Stiles out of his musings. He looked up, eyes wide in shock. “Will you accept this rose?” Derek asked. Stiles stood there, staring blankly, his mouth opening and closing. Isaac elbowed him forward. 

“I-Yes?” His response came out more as a question. He walked forward and let Derek pin the rose on his lapel, before Derek winked and Stiles was hurrying back to his place. For the rest of the rose ceremony he stood there, his thoughts racing. So apparently he wasn’t going home after all. No girls’ night for Stiles. Stiles was brought out of his thoughts by Chris’s voice this time.

“Thank you to all of you. Those of you who did not receive a rose, please say your goodbyes to Derek now.”

Stiles watched as Derek was kissed one by one as they left. He looked down at the rose on his lapel in surprise. He felt like he’d been thrown into an alternate universe.

When the doors closed on the last contestant to leave after the rose ceremony, Chris clapped his hands together.

“Congratulations everyone! Derek, you want to grab your suitors and have a toast while the crew sets up for interviews?” He asked. Derek gave a silent nod of assent.

Stiles walked through the motions, following along with everyone else, not hearing the toast Derek made. He was finally brought out of his thoughts when he tasted the alcohol on his tongue. He glanced down at the glass and only paused for a moment before tossing the rest of it back. If there was a time that called for alcohol, this was it. What the hell was he supposed to do on a show he was never supposed to be on in the first place?

Chris walked back into the room.

“Okay. Members of the crew are going to grab you all for interviews but once those are done, feel free to find a room and we’ll see you later.” He said before waving. A tired looking Derek followed him out the door without looking back at any of them.

“Alright, Sir, if you’ll just come out here with me.” Someone said, grabbing Stiles arm. He blinked blearily at the person in front of him, still trying to process what had happened. “Right, so we’ll ask you some questions, feel free to just keep talking, we’ll stop you if necessary and then that’ll be it.” they said. Stiles nodded numbly as the camera was set up in front of him.

“How does it feel to have made it through your first Rose Ceremony?” A voice asked. Stiles glanced down at the rose sitting innocently on his lapel before looking back up at the camera.

“Um. I’m honestly surprised?” He responded, for once glad that his mouth knew how to talk without his brain. “I mean, I fell flat on my face, gave a corny pick up line, fell asleep, talked to Derek for maybe 5 minutes, and was really rather unremarkable. Yet, here I am.” He said, shaking his head. 

“And how do you feel about Derek?” The voice continued.

“Oh uh, he seems like a great guy. Got a bit of some murder-y eyebrows going. Like, Dude could kill you with his eyebrows alone. But yeah, I mean seems like a good guy. I hope he finds what he’s looking for here.” Stiles said with a nod. 

“Do you think you and Derek have a future together?” At that question, Stiles blanked. He hadn’t been prepared for this. He’d been prepared to be a little dramatic on the exit interview and say he was sad but there were other fish in the sea and clearly he wasn’t Derek’s fish. But now, he was here for another week. What was he supposed to do?

“Uh, well. You know.” He said, shrugging. “Time will tell?” He finished with a confused look, but it seemed to be enough for the crew around him to coo. He looked around sure that someone else was having their interview but no it was definitely Stiles they had all just cooed at. He turned back to study the others.

“Well, thanks Stiles. I think we have enough here.” 

“Uh, yeah sure. I’ll just, be going then. Back. To the house.” He said, slowly backing away and gesturing to the house. He still kept expecting someone to tell him to stop and guide him to a limo, but no one did. He received a few tired acknowledgements from the others and saw the medic looking over Kate’s hand again. He shook his head because that lady was crazy and clearly that was an example of exactly how this show was fabricated and not about real love. Stiles was definitely sharing this information with Lydia. But, before that he was passing out. Like right now. Because he had been awake all night and he would take an all nighter searching up the latest big bad for the pack over an all night cocktail party any time. But it seemed this was his life now. At least

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated! Or just let me know which part was your favorite! I enjoyed writing Stiles introducing himself, but also Isaac and Stiles friendship blossomed. The little pool scene was fun too. Basically this is probably my favorite chapter I've written so far.


	3. Dates Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is getting used to the mansion and everyone in it. The first people are selected for the group dat and one on one. Kate makes mild threats as Kate does

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeyyy, only been.... a few week. Oops? Sorry! Thanksgiving got the best of me, it was the first time I hosted. Then my health decided to take a down turn. Then I just kinda got putout with the last few episodes and my inspiration to write was low. But... Hey, hey! It came back today! Sorry about the delay!

Stiles stretched and groaned as he woke up. All sense of time was lost. The days were beginning to blend together. The first day had been spent mostly with everyone getting to know one another and exploring the house. Stiles had thankfully managed to get a room with Isaac. He was sure there were some other decent people here, like Marin hadn’t seemed too bad. But there were also a whole bunch of crazies that he’d be kind of worried about rooming with. He was also pretty sure he had seen twins around. The first night he had thought he just kept seeing the same person over and over. But now he was pretty sure they were twins. Which was also kind of weird if they were both here for Derek. Which Stiles knew they obviously weren't. But it also made him want to find out why they were here. Not that he cared. He was just here for another week. Then he could go back to burying himself in his research and annoying Theo.

After the first day, Chris had gone over the schedule, talking about what days dates were on, what to do if you didn’t get a date, and letting them know how filming worked. Stiles found it weird that they were rarely without a camera in their faces. It also made him feel for the editors of the show though. By the time the show was over there’d be at least a thousand hours of footage. Stiles shook his head at the thought and refocused on making himself some breakfast. For the most part, they were all left to their own devices in the mansion. He knew they were expecting to get the invitations for dates any day now. But if Stiles was being honest, he was more interested in investigating the home movie theater he’d found the other day. 

Without out his extensive book collection that grew by the day, his phone, or computer, Stiles felt a little at loose ends. Although, he was thankful that only a few eyes had been batted when he brought his own pillow. He’d also been allowed to bring a few books, especially those that had to do with his abilities as a Spark. But he kept those buried at the bottom of his suitcases for now. Being away from Pack always carried its risks and he wasn’t about to let anyone else see his pack’s resources. He also liked the fact that everyone seemed to assume he was human. He had noticed some of the Weres in the group flashing their eyes as they figured things out and started working out together. His spark had also helped him subtly feel out others clearly involved in the supernatural world. He knew someone here was clearly magic, but they seemed to want to keep their identity a secret as much as he did. Which he could respect, so he didn’t look into it too closely. As far as he was concerned, he was getting a free vacation in a mansion in California for the next week.

Isaac yawned as he entered the kitchen, smiling his thanks as Stiles handed him a cup of coffee. When Isaac reached for the pop tart Stiles was plating, Stiles slapped his hand away.

“Back you heinous beasty! This is my breakfast. Get your own pop tarts.” He said.

“I’m not that heinous of a beast, just when I haven’t had my coffee.” Isaad pouted. 

“Or if you can’t find your favorite scarf.” Stiles smirked. 

“Break it up love birds.” another contestant muttered, elbowing his way to the coffee pot. “Save it for when it actually matters.” Stiled rolled his eyes.

“It’s called being friends. Ever tried it?” Stiles muttered back. Isaac snorted as he pulled out another box of poptarts. With their breakfast in hand, the two walked out to the patio.

“I have to say, while I don’t appreciate being cooped up, at least there’s a nice view.” Isaac said. Stiles glanced out to see him staring at some of the Weres finishing a morning workout.

“Yeah, but have you also seen their personalities?” Stiles responded with an eye roll. Isaac shrugged.

“Don’t have to like their personality to enjoy the view.” Isaac said. Stiles snorted but took a seat facing the Weres who were working out. 

“Hmm, I’ll give you that. But once they open their mouths, their hotness instantly deteriorates. I can definitely believe the rumors that some of these people get asked by scouts looking for good looking people.

“Wait, no. You’re serious?” Isaac asked. Stiles looked up and nodded.

“Yeah dude. I’ve watched this stuff way more than I ever want to admit. My pack makes me.” Stiles groaned. Stiles quirked an eyebrow, looking amused. “It’s not by choice! Alright?” He groaned. 

“And yet, here you are.” Isaac said with a smirk. Stiles glared and threw an elbow at him but somehow ended up getting a lap full of coffee instead. The two settled down and finished their breakfast before they were interrupted by Kate striding out. She looked around like she was surveying the dirty beneath her nails.

“Enjoying the show boys?” She asked, turning slightly towards Isaac and Stiles.

“And if we are?” Isaac challenged. Kate shrugged.

“Oh I don’t blame you. There’s plenty to enjoy around here. You’re free to enjoy it as long as you like.” She said with a grin, before taking a few steps towards them. “But if you get in the way of me and Derek?” She continued, her tone and face darkening. “I. will. End you.” She finished, before giving them a winning smile and flouncing away. Stiles turned to give Isaac a  _ can you believe this chic? _ Look, only to find his friend pale and his hands shaking slightly.

“Dude. You alright?” Stiles asked. Isaac flinched out of his daze.

“I, uh, yeah. Sure. Yeah I’m fine. I’m uh, gonna go get ready for the day.” He said before departing. Stiles sighed. He hated bullies.

Stiles was stretching and standing up from breakfast when Chris Harrison suddenly made an appearance. 

“Good morning everybody! Can you all come take a seat in the living room?” He said with his signature smile. Stiles followed him into the room before letting out a squawk as he realized there were cameramen everywhere. He was slowly getting used to one or two cameras following him constantly, but walking into a room full of cameras in his plaid pajama pants and Captain America pj shirt were not exactly on his bucket list of things he wanted to do. At least he was wearing a new pair of pj pants Lydia had made him buy instead of the ratty ones he usually wore. 

He let himself be pushed into a seat, realizing too late he could have somewhat hid his appearance had he sat behind the couch. One of the ladies walked in, a gentle smile on her face, not a hair out of place, and dressed… well, Stiles kind of felt like she was dressed like a teacher, with her sensible pumps, blouse, and nice slacks. It wasn’t all that impressive, but at least that was better than PJs. She stopped behind Stiles and smiled down at him.

“Don’t worry sweety, it’s a cute look on you.” She said sweetly, patting him on the head. Stiles watched in slight confusion, some part of him not entirely happy about the condescending attitude, but also wondering why she had even bothered commenting. It wasn’t long before all of the contestants were sitting around and chatting, answering questions that the crew threw out to the contestants to guide the conversation. 

Everything was interrupted when there was a knock on the door. Stiles looked up and realized Chris had disappeared, but had now reappeared for the cameras.

“Good morning everybody. I hope all of you have settled into the mansion.” He said with an easy smile. There were murmurs of agreement and head nods all around.”Good! Glad to hear it. Well… I’ll just leave this for all of you. Enjoy.” He said, before disappearing. The room was suddenly filled with tension and everyone was staring at the small white envelope that had been left on the table. The new thing Stiles new, everyone was staring at him and cameras were zooming in on him. He coughed to clear his throat and reached out for the envelope. The woman sitting next to him shifted abruptly and Stiles found himself quickly losing his balance, his arms flailing out. If Isaac hadn’t reached out and grabbed the back of Stiles’ shirt, his head would have met the tables. There were chuckles and murmured comments but Stiles ignored them in favor of opening the envelope. When someone coughed and cleared their throat to get Stiles attention, he groaned.

“We need you to put it back so we can get a clean shot.” One of the camera crew called out. Stiles sighed, but did as asked. It felt like an eternity before Stiles finally got the envelope open to the camera crews’ satisfaction.

_ Jackson, Bennet, Etha, Aidan, Ennis, Max, Janice, Amy, Donovan, Tracy, and Isaac, George Carlin says there are nights when the wolves are quiet and the moon howls. Let’s find out if that’s true. _

_ Derek. _

Stiles’ eyebrows knit in confusion. He silently reread the note as the noise level around him increased. He and Lydia always took small bets during the shows to guess what the date was or the theme based off the notes. Stiles was brought out of his thoughts by Kate standing up. 

“If I’m not on the one on one you will all regret it.” She said before huffing out. The sensible looking woman stood up and sent everyone an apologetic smile.

“Kate. Wait!” She called following after the woman. 

“Oh god… what am I going to wear?” Stiles heard from next to him. He turned to see Isaac looking uncertain.

“One of your scarves I’m sure.” He responded.

“Yeah… but which one?” Isaac asked. Stiled sighed and stood up.

“Well, let’s go figure it out.” Stiles groaned 

“Wait, seriously? You’ll help me?” Isaac asked, looking genuinely surprised.

“Don’t say I never did anything nice.” Stiles grumbles, but pushed Isaac back to their room.

The house felt oddly quiet with about half the group gone on the group date. But, it felt weird after days of being crammed in like sardines and cameramen constantly following them around. He glanced around frowning as he took in who was at the house. There was Kate. She had made it obvious she was unhappy about not getting selected for the group date. The teacher vibes lady was reading a book. Stiles eyes glanced over the rest of the area he could see from the kitchen. There was another guy talking to a cameraman. Stiles wasn’t sure what but maybe the lenses. The guy kind of reminded him of the actor who played Ant Man. Stiles noticed Marin on the opposite side of the room also observing everyone. She tipped her head in acknowledgement and Stiles wondered what that was about.

As Stiles eyes fell on another couple of guys a thought suddenly occurred to him. Stiles was about to walk out and find more people, when he found himself being directed to the living room. Stiles snorted to himself as he noticed the cameramen corralling them all into the room. Unsurprisingly, there was a knock on the door. Ant Man got up to get it. Stiles found a seat, thankful to be in clothes this time and not his pajamas.

“Alright, let’s see who the lucky person is!” Ant Man said with an easy smile. Stiles steepled his fingers together and looked over the top of them, like he did when he was trying to make connections work. Something was pinging at the back of his mind but he couldn’t quite grasp it. Ant Man slowly opened the envelope and looked around dramatically. Stiles silently blew his breath out. Well, he tried to do it silently, but as his dad would tell anyone, Stile’s whisper was more like a conversation. He knew he didn’t succeed in being quiet when he got a couple side glances from the other contestants. Thankfully their gazes were broken by Ant Man beginning to read the new note.

“After the glow of the moon has heard my wish, join me in the day to see it come true. Kate, let’s see what dreams we can make happen. Derek.” Ant Man said. Kate smirked around at the rest of them.

“Good to know he clearly sees who the best around here is.” Kate said. Stiles rolled his eyes after the display from the morning. “Come on Jennifer. We have better things to do around here with these…” Kate smirked, “animals. She finished. Stiles looked around the room and it suddenly hit him. Ironically, what Kate said about the animals was actually the opposite. Everyone in the room were human, or at least none of them were Weres. The majority of the people Stiles had identified as werewolves were currently on the group date. While Stiles wasn’t sure about all of them, after connecting the notes and who was left, Stiles was willing to bet that every single individual on the group date was a werewolf. Stiles sat back, relaxed, now that he had finally figured it out. 

His satisfaction was interrupted by Ant Man.

“Hey, I’m Matt. This is Greenburg. Sucks huh?” Ant Man asked. Stiles looked between the two guys. The other one, introduced as Greenburg looked a bit glum.

“Uh, sure, yeah. But there’s still the cocktail party.” Stiles said with a shrug. He didn’t really care, he was living on borrowed time here anyway.

“Right. Because anyone who only gets the cocktail party makes a lasting impression.” Matt said with derision in his voice.

“Dude. If you talk to him at the cocktail party that’s like the freshest impression. I guarantee some drama will come from the group date. Better to get a chance to talk to the guy with no weird drama influencing that.” Stiles said. 

“Hey, I don’t think I caught your name.” He said with a smile.

“Stiles.” He responded. 

“Ugh, but I’m so bored. What the hell are we supposed to do for the rest of the week.” The other guy, Greenburg Stiles reminded himself, said. Stiles glanced between the two guys.

“Well, I saw a movie theater in the basement. I was gonna do an Avengers marathon if you want to join?” Stiles said, his thumbs circling one another. 

“Dude! That’s awesome!” Greenburg said, lighting up with excitement and shooting out of the room.

“Uh, well, guess he’s joining. You coming?” He turned to Matt. 

“Sure. I’m gonna go ask Andy about the camera angles for scenes like that where a note is being read. I’ll be there by the time you get it set up.” He responded, reaching out to squeeze Stiles’ shoulder. Stiles glanced down at the hand briefly before responding.

“Right. I’ll uh, get some popcorn going and then head down.” It wasn’t that Stiles wasn’t a tactile person, but having now been in a pack for a few years, it was odd having someone nonpack touch him so familiarly. Stiles shook off the odd feeling before getting the food and move set up and losing himself in his favorite series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry this is all mostly chatter and conversation. Hopefully more action coming as the timeline progresses. Although.... this is also a Bachelor AU which is mostly chatter... But I'll endeavor to include more action once we get past the first week! I have things I'm excited to get to. Just have to... you know... get there.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated and they definitely help me get through writer's blocks! I know it may not seem like it after the past few weeks, but I promise coming back and reading your comments helped me to keep writing at least a little bit until I got a burst and was able to get this update out. And with that awful run on sentence, I bid you adieu until the next update.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. I can't wait to post Stiles entrance to meeting Derek. But for now this will have to do. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I've enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
